


Hard as Diamonds

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed’s trying alchemy on his automail. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, and Bones just pays her rent.  I’m riding on a feather.<br/>Note:  Takes place during chapter 84 of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard as Diamonds

“What are you doing, Ed?” 

“Uh.” Hoping the fuck I wouldn’t get caught by you, I thought, tucking my arm behind my back and plastering a smile across my face. “Nothing?”

“Nothing? Are you doing some sort of alchemy on my arm? Ed, I just completed your maintenance!” Winry glared at me, and I tried really hard not to think about how cute she looked. Damn it. Stupid Greed with his stupid insinuations about Winry! And stupid Donkey Kong and Lion King, too! Why did they have to talk about my stupid dreams where I could hear them, anyway? Winry was right up in my face before I even realized, just like she’d been when she was arguing with me about saving the whole country. “If you go screwing it up before you even get out of the house - ”

“It’s not screwed up!” I shouted back at her, bringing it out from behind my back and wriggling my fingers. “See? It works just fine!”

Winry grabbed my wrist, twisting my arm. “What is this, Ed?” 

“Carbon, all right? I used the carbon to make my automail harder.” I swallowed as Winry glared up at me from over my fingers. 

“Will that work?” she asked. 

“Uh, carbon is the hardest substance known to man,” I blathered.

“You mean, besides your skull?” Reaching up, she rapped her knuckles against my head. 

“Hey!” I jerked my wrist away, rubbing my head. “What the hell was that for?” As soon as I said it, I knew how dumb I had to sound. I sure as hell deserved the eye roll Winry sent my way. 

Winry said, “If you want to protect your automail, use your head, dummy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha! This is my 503 story on AO3. Look, it's Ed+Winry. :D


End file.
